


In A Flash

by Emyblossom93



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, fandom drabbles, idek im really just doing all this for my friend whose the bestest ever tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyblossom93/pseuds/Emyblossom93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one-shots and drabbles that have a sentence/word count/time limit of some short. All revolving around Barry/Felicity in some capacity cause I can't get over those two. Nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poker

**Author's Note:**

> 3-Sentence Limit for this one.

**P O K E R**

* * *

 

Honestly, Felicity had expected almost any of the others to cheat (between Oliver’s competitive side, her history of counting cards, and the time Cisco tried to cheat at Goldfish any one of the them could easily been accused of cheating when they decided to play poker) but, the last person she thought would cheat would be Barry — mostly cause he always just seemed too good a guy for that sort of thing.

So, it was to both her surprise and utter amusement when she went back to review the tapes (cause there was no way in hell her card counting was that off, she’d used that skill to pay the bills through high school dangit and even if she still managed to win last night, something had been fishy the entire game) and found that the Flash had been using his skills to quickly go through the deck and peak at other peoples hands; however, as Felicity kept watching the tape, she’d come to realize that Barry wasn’t cheating for himself, he was stacking the cards in her favor (literally.)

Felicity wasn’t quite sure what to do with this information since there was no way she was going to rat him out to the others (she’d lose her own killer card cred, after all) but, she didn’t want Barry to think he was too fast for her to catch him; so, in the end, she decided to call and leave him a simple message, “Hey, Barry, don’t let me forget to take you with me if I ever decide to go to Vegas."


	2. Stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one had a 15-minute time limit (cause I wrote it during my break at work lol)

** S T O M A C H **

* * *

 

Everything in Barry's life had seemed to move quicker since the lightening bolt. Every day there seemed to be someone else who needed his help - another meta human attack or building on fire or robbery in progress. So, he'd learned the value of being able to sleep in on a lazy day; especially when you had someone to share your bed with.

Felicity had been the only one to know (and accept and maybe even love although they hadn't gotten around to exchanging that word yet) both parts of Barry Allen's life - both post and pre-lightening strike. And now, she was laying next to him in his little apartment, passed out with her night shirt scrunched up under her breasts - revealing the stomach she'd toned from months of physical training. (He could practically hear her voice in his head, "We can't all get lucky and be struck by lightening, Barry.")

He slid down and pressed a cool kiss against her stomach, right above her belly button. When that failed to wake her up, he kissed her again and again and again, speeding up until he was vibrating kisses along her torso - across her belly button, along the top of her pants, up and down her ribs. Over and over until she was vibrating along with him, laughter spreading through her as she woke up.

"You know that tickles," Felicity murmured, fingers running through his hair and scraping across his scalp. Despite her words, she pressed him back against her stomach where he resumed pressing hummingbird kisses, using his fingers to peel down the band of her shorts and go down further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own Flash or Arrow


	3. Lift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was written for my 5/1 Roll of the Dice series (which is also posted on here, it's Olicity-centric. The specific chapter this is connected to is Ch. 2 - Carry Me if you wanna check it out.) But, ultimately, I decided to just post it by itself on here. :)

Felicity knew she really didn't have much to worry about. For one, Barry would never let anything actually happen to her. And two, he'd ran with other people before. Even if it was just for short bursts - while saving them from a crashing train or burning building or oncoming bullet. So, him running with her in his arms? Not really a big deal. Really. Felicity wasn't worried a bit. No-sir-ee.

Okay, she was totally freaking out. Barry might have this power mostly under control but, he still had occasions where he accidentally hit a wall. And she didn't heal nearly as fast as he did. Broken bones? No, thank you. Not for this girl.

Of course, she felt marginally safer once she was actually in Barry's arms. Barry had a way of making her feel safer. He was just so warm. Both physically and figuratively - his high speeds caused his body to run warmer than the average person, while his personality was like the sun.

"You okay?" Barry asked, tugging on her french braid with his left hand, "Not having second thoughts are you?"

Felicity shook her head, "No. Let's see if you're as fast as they say you are. And I'm talking about how fast you run not how fast you are in, you know, bed. Not that I'm thinking about you in bed."

Whatever else she was going to ramble was cut off by Barry's embarrassed chuckling, "No need to be that embarassed. I've thought of you in bed before."

Her cry of "what!?" was cut short by her scream as he took off running down the street.


	4. Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the tumblr otp prompt: “I went to investigate a scream and found my neighbour standing on a chair to avoid a rat/cockroach/snake AU”

It had been a struggle to reassure her mom that up the coastline to Central City would in fact not get her killed. It had ended up taking a self defense class, taser, and some mace before her mom was satisfied. So, when she heard the scream from the next door apartment a week after moving in, Felicity wasn't sure whether she wanted to curse or thank her mom. She quickly grabbed her mace and cell phone before creeping out her front door to investigate.

She wasn't entirely sure who it was that lived next door as they'd yet to run into one another while coming or going. But whoever it was had sounded pretty frightened and Felicity wasn't one to not give help where it was needed. She just hoped it wouldn't end up with her becoming a story on the 10 o'clock news.

Pushing open the door, she stuck her head in and yelled a quick, "Hello?"

From somewhere in a back room she heard a voice call out, "Hey, I'm back here. Just be careful, I saw a snake."

The voice was definitely male, Felicity mused, as she made her way to the back, mace still held out the ready. As she peeked her head into the bedroom, she was greeted with a sight she wasn’t quite ready to see.

The first thing she noticed was the snake that was curled up on the floor in between the bed and the far window, the brown and white stripes standing out against the light red of the carpet. On the bed itself was a man, around her age, and he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

“Are those beakers and bunsen burners?” Felicity asked, completely forgetting the original reason she’d come in the first place.

“Are those nesting dolls?” He shot back, “I’m a bit more worried about the killer snake in my room.”

“Oh that?” Felicity said, looking over to where the snake sat. She grabbed up the shirt off his dresser (STAR labs was printed across the front) and grabbed a pillow case on the bed before making her way around the bed to where the snake was coiled up, “It’s not poisonous, so you can come down.” And then she threw the shirt over the snake before scooping it up in the pillow case. Leaning out the open window, she dropped the bundle out the window before closing it up tight, “That’s how it probably came in. You’re just lucky it wasn’t a Rattler. I had to deal with those once in Vegas. Pretty scary stuff.”

She looked back up at the man who was still on the bed but was looking at her as if she’d somehow cured cancer or created a new asymmetric algorithm for firewall encryption. Which she actually had, ages ago, but preferred to only use that one on her private things, “What did you say your name was again?”

“Oh. Uh, Barry. Allen.”

“Felicity. Smoak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard Disclaimer: Still don't own Flash or Arrow or any of it's related characters.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think. Or if you have any prompts. :)


	5. Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secretly dating + Alcohol + Foot-In-Mouth-Syndrome = No longer secretly dating. 
> 
> Whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick drabble I wrote while waiting for my lunch to get ready that will probably (definitely) have a sequel. I actually intended it to be a bit longer but meh ... my food was ready.

They'd been seeing one another for a month - one awesome, sweet, spectacular month. The entire time they’d toyed with the idea of telling their teams. After all, sneaking around behind the scenes could only go on for so long before it just got _tiresome_. Not that the thrill of having someone else possibly walking in on them wasn't awesome and sexy (especially when Barry wasn't even supposed to be in Starling City and they’d decided to have a quickie while she was waiting for the team to gather in the lair.)   
It had just never seemed like the right time to tell them - to invite the chaos that their relationship might bring. Their lives were so hectic - always moving, always running, always fighting. But now, today, they had managed to find a calm spot in the chaos. Today, both teams had gathered to help fend off the rare villain who’d managed to get on both their Lists and now they were at STAR Labs, sharing several bottles of alcohol between the two groups.   
“So, dude, you’re really fast,” Roy looked over at Barry as he set his empty glass down, “All speed and what not - that’s your _thing_.”  
“Uh, yeah?” Barry replied, “That’s my thing.”  
Roy nodded and seemed deep in thought for a moment before continuing, “So does that mean you’re fast in bed?” That caused the room to erupt in laughter.   
Without thinking (later she’d totally be blaming the last chug of alcohol) Felicity came to her secret boyfriends defense, “Actually, he’s pretty good in bed.”   
Okay, so make that _not-so-secret_ boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also hhheeeeyyyyy over 1000 hits on this thing. Honestly, I never expected this much response to this story. So really, thanks for everything!! :)


	6. Alcohol pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally drunkenly revealing you're in a relationship? Just another night for Felicity Smoak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part to the Chapter 5 drabble.

It had taken Felicity a moment before she fully realized what had come out of her mouth - and the things that it implied. It took everyone else only a moment longer to come to the same conclusions. Then, everyone seemed to say something at once.

It was Oliver, of course, whose voice was heard above the others - cause he had a way of commanding attention in any situation, "You two are ... sleeping together?"

"Well," Barry explained, "More like dating. And for a month or so."

"A month?" That was Caitlin, "How did you manage to keep that hidden for a month? We've seen you everyday."

"He's fast," Felicity shrugged, and then seemed to remember Roy's earlier comment, "I mean like running-fast, not sex-fast. Not that he can't use his speed in bed - he actually has and it's kinda awesome; but --"

"Felicity," Oliver's face had never been so red and he quickly took another chug of alcohol, "That is firmly in the don't-ever-mention-it column where it should stay."

"Sorry," she took another swallow of her drink, "But Roy started it."

"Believe me, I'm sorry I did," Roy shot back, "I didn't need to know about Barry's prowess as a human vibrator."

"Well don't talk shit about my boyfriend." Was it weird that (finally) calling him that out loud to others sent a spark of _something_ through Felicity?

"So he's able to control his ability in bed?" Caitlin asked, adopting her 'doctor' voice, "No accidentally speeding up when he gets too aroused."

Ignoring Roy's groan of "I don't wanna hear this, oh my gosh", Felicity answered, "Well we had a few ... uh, problems starting out but he's definitely got a handle on it now." She glanced over at Barry, whose face was as red as his costume but his eyes darkened as she continued on, smile spreading across her face as she remembered just how well he'd managed to get a handle on it - and her, "He definitely knows what he's doing."

"Felicity," Oliver interrupted, glass now empty, "Why do we even have don't-talk-columns if you just ignore them?"

"She's done talking," Barry shot out, setting his glass down before speeding over to stand beside her, hand reaching down to help her up, "We are going to go ahead and leave now. We'll see you tomorrow."

And, before anyone else could say anything, he had a hold of Felicity and ran them out of there - not stopping until they were outside his apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> All of the works in this series have a sentence/time/word count limit which is why the series is called "In a Flash" lol. 
> 
> Standard disclaimer: I don't own Flash or Arrow. Which is probably a good thing for every one.


End file.
